The Rock Of Love Of McFLY
by PoliviaAndBacon
Summary: Los McGuys tienen talento, fama y no muy buena suerte en el amor. Veamos en que resulta la loca idea de Danny..
1. Chapter 1

**McFly's Rock of Love**

**Capitulo 1: La "Maravillosa" Idea de Danny Jones**

Los chicos de McFly habían tenido malas experiencias en relaciones últimamente así que un día Danny decidió que era hora de divertirse y si era posible encontrar el amor en alguna fan. Pero el no quería concretar sus planes sin sus compañeros de banda así que los llamo a una reunión para ver que opinaban. Sabía que algunos… para ser más específicos Tom, no iban a querer pero esperaba poder convencerlo.

El primero en llegar fue Harry. Danny estaba seguro de que Harry iba aceptar así que decidió decirle su idea de una vez. Harry acepto de inmediato, además ya le faltaba un poco de diversión con algunas chicas. Harry estaba muy emocionado y además ya se estaba imaginando nuevas maneras para llevar el plan de Danny a flote, pero el al igual que Danny esperaban que Tom diera su brazo a torcer.

Dougie y Tom llegaron juntos ya que uno vive al lado del otro y Dougie pasa prácticamente todo el día en casa de Tom porque la de el esta hecha un desastre: ropa por todo el piso, bóxers guindados encima de una lámpara porque la secadora de el se daño y allí se secan (la supuesta excusa de Dougie), una caja de pizza debajo de la cama con una extraña sustancia verde que no queremos ni imaginar que era, y otras cosas que para asquear a Harry debieron de ser extremas.

– ¿Danny tienes algo de comida chatarra en tu refrigerador? – pregunto Dougie.

Ehhh… Si, revisa… Pero no los llame para que me vacíen el refrigerador sino para…

Es que no he ido al mercado y a Dougie no le gustan las verduras – dijo Tom interrumpiendo a Danny a lo que el le arqueo la ceja a Tom.

¿Por qué no comes en tu casa o es que ahora Tom es tu esposo y te mantiene? – le pregunto Harry a Dougie bromeando.

Es que te engaño con Tom, el si me alimenta bien – dice Dougie con una gran sonrisa – Pero necesita comprar comida de verdad… Es que no he arreglado la casa, ni ido al mercado… ni comprado la secadora… ni tampoco…

¡Ya entendimos! – le dice Danny desesperado por decirles su idea.

Creo que la limpiaré el próximo mes. Mientras tanto me tendrás que aguantar – ahora la gran sonrisa fue hacia Tom.

Lo tendrás que hacer porque ya yo no lo recibiré en mi casa – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Dougie.

– Lo he hecho los últimos siete años – suspiró Tom.

Danny ya estaba dudando pero en ese momento Harry dijo que le prestaran atención y se fueron a sentar a la sala. Ya Dougie había encontrado una hamburguesa en el refrigerador de Danny que el había comprado la noche anterior. Danny quedo perplejo porque pensaba comérsela pero empezó a hablar porque sabia que eso mantendría callado a Dougie.

La verdadera razón por la que los llame fue porque… bueno como es obvio, hemos tenido muy malas experiencias amorosas últimamente y como tenemos a miles de chicas locas por nosotros alrededor del mundo, quizás sea tiempo de aprovechar ese beneficio que nos da el hecho de estar en una banda de rock…

¿Quieres decir que nos convertiremos en chulos de nuestras fans? – preguntó Dougie que después quedó con la boca abierta y llena de comida.

¿Qué pretendes Danny? – dijo Tom que luego le cerró la boca a Dougie de un manotazo.

¡Seremos prostitutos! – dijo Harry bromean y luego empezó a reírse.

Algo un tanto parecido a eso… ¡Es broma Tom! – se apresuro a decir Danny por que notaba que Tom lo miraba con cara de "WTF?" – Creo que seria buena idea hacer un reality show en el cual buscáramos parejas y las concursantes podrían ser nuestras fans… ellas ganan, nosotros ganamos doblemente y los productores ganan… ¡Y todos felices! – finalizó Danny con una sonrisa algo forzada.

¿Doblemente? –preguntó Harry.

Dinero, chicas… fama… y ¡diversión!

Entonces eso seria mas como… ¿"cuatripedamente"? – dijo Harry que ni el mismo entendía lo que decía.

¡¿Qué rayos? – preguntó Dougie.

El punto no es, Dougie, el idioma indígena que habla Harry. El punto es que no estoy de acuerdo con esta "magnifica" idea de Danny – concluyó Tom.

El problema real de Tom era que el desde que era adolescente había estado con la misma chica, Giovanna Falcone, el gran amor de Tom y la chica que los McGuys creían que Tom nunca olvidaría. Lo que realmente pasó entre ellos fue que últimamente McFly era una banda muy solicitada que necesitaba viajar muy seguido por todo el mundo. Esto trajo algo de distancia entre Giovanna y Tom porque ella de vez en cuando no podía acompañarlo y ya la fatigaba el agotamiento que eso conllevaba. Esto también fue producto de muchas peleas entre ellos y una mala respuesta de Tom, provocó el rompimiento de estos:

¡¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme por un momento? – fue lo que dijo Tom después de llegar de una gira muy extenuante por los Estados Unidos.

Así que quieres que te deje en paz ¿no?... pues eso haré, te lo aseguro – afirmo Giovanna molesta que subió al instante al cuarto.

Tom estaba algo pasado de tragos y Giovanna quiso empezar a armarle un problema que había comenzado hace días en una llamada telefónica.

Esa noche Tom no podía con el mismo y tuvo que ir a acostarse. Llego allí y no vio a Giovanna, así que decidió dormirse. No supo mas de el hasta al medio día del día siguiente cuando vio una enorme montaña de ropa al abrir sus ojos. Para su sorpresa era su ropa. Se despertó como loco y empezó a buscar a Gio por toda la casa. No estaba allí. Volvió al cuarto y analizo la ropa que definitivamente era de el, pero al asomarse al ropero lo vio vacio. Gio había sacado toda la ropa de Tom la noche anterior para llevarse su ropa ubicada detrás de la de el.

Tom corrió al teléfono y la llamo. No contesto. Llamo a una de sus amigas y le dijo que Gio estaba en su casa pero había salido. También le dijo que estaba muy decepcionada de el y que necesitaban hablar, según le había dicho Giovanna la noche anterior llorando. Tom le dijo que le dijera a Giovanna que el también quería hablar y aclarar las cosas pero que como hacia si ella no quería contestar sus llamadas telefónicas. La amiga le dijo que ella le diría y que Gio había dicho que ella hablaría con el cuando estuviese lista y organizara las ideas en su cabeza y si no le atendía el teléfono era porque aun no era el momento.

Pasaron dos semanas y Giovanna aun no le daba señales de vida a Tom. El estaba tan despechado que un día los chicos fueron a su casa para invitarlo a la playa, a una convención de Star Wars o simplemente ver Ghostbusters o Friends con el; pero para su sorpresa Tom estaba viendo el Titanic, con un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate y como con siete paquetes mas de chocolate y galletas, en esas dos semanas no se había afeitado y tenia toda la barba llena de chocolate, estaba vestido con unos bóxers y una franelilla blanca que ya parecía marrón y gritaba:

¡¿NO VEZ QUE JACK TAMBIEN CABE ALLI? ¡NO LO DEJES MORIR! – dijo casi llorando.

Tom ¿Estas… bien? – pregunto Danny impactado con la escena.

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Danny? Es muy obvio que no. Tom… limpia esto. Ya parece que estuvieras viviendo en casa de Dougie – le dijo Harry.

Era una pregunta retorica – se explico Danny.

Pues… no la hagas.

Mi casa esta en mejor estado que esta – se excuso Dougie.

Te dignaste a limpiarla porque sabias que no ibas a aguantar los sollozos de Tom –dijo Harry aun mirando extrañado a Tom.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! – sollozó Tom viendo el final de la película – ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER ASI?

Parece que no nos ha visto.

¡Tom apaga eso y vuelve a la vida! – dijo Harry agarrando el control del televisor y apagándolo.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito y continuo sollozando.

Tom… se que esto es difícil ahora, pero te ayudaremos a que lo enfrentes. No te vas a morir por…

¡YA MORI! ¡WAAAAAA! – grito Tom interrumpiendo a Danny.

Estamos aquí y te apoyaremos con esto. Si lo que quieres es hablar con Giovanna, pues la confrontaremos para que hablen y aclaren todo…

¡GIOVANNAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito interrumpiendo a Harry esta vez.

Por supuesto esto no significa que ella vuelva contigo sino mas bien aclarar porque es que terminaron y… ¡Ouch! – Harry le dio una patada a Danny para que se callara porque Tom había empezado a sollozar más.

¡MIRA THOMAS MICHAEL FLETCHER, NO TE PUEDES ECHAR A MORIR POR UNA CHICA! ¡¿ENTIENDES? ¡¿Y COMO ES ESO DE QUE YA TE MORISTE? ¡YO TE VEO VIVITO Y PAYASEANDO AQUÍ! ¡ASI QUE PARESE DE AHÍ QUE NOS VAMOS A ALGUN LUGAR PARA QUE TE OLVIDES DE GIOVANNA Y RECUERDES QUE TUS PERVERTIDOS Y ANORMALES AMIGOS ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA TI Y NO NECESITAS A NINGUNA CHICA QUE TE HAGA LA COMIDA PORQUE TU SABES COCINAR! – le grito Dougie con los ojos que casi se le salían de la orbita.

Todos quedaron tan asombrados con ese "concejo" de Dougie que lo miraban y no decían nada. Tom había parado de sollozar desde que Dougie le empezó a hablar y lo miraba con la boca abierta y casi tirado en el piso porque por poco se cae de la cama.

Harry levanto su dedo lo puso en su lengua y lo lleno de saliva, se lo puso a Dougie en la frente y emitió un sonido como si Dougie estuviera ardiendo por dentro.

¡PARATE Y AFEITATE! – le grito Dougie por ultima vez.

Tom se paro corriendo tan rápido que cayo de lleno al piso con la sabana rodeándole los pies. No encontró como pararse luchando con la sabana, así que se dirigió al baño gateando con ella arrastra. Danny choco las cinco con Dougie.

Tom después de salir del baño ya parecía el mismo y no un indigente con una sobredosis de chocolate y despecho. Les dijo que lo que quería era que Giovanna hablara con el y aclararan todo. Ni Dougie con sus gritos lograron sacarlo de la casa pero por lo menos lograron que se bañara y recuperar la compostura, así que fueron a hablar con Giovanna que estaba viviendo en casa de su amiga aun.

Giovanna por fin se digno a hablar con Tom para aclarar todo. Le dijo que las cosas ya se estaban tornando incomodas y difíciles entre ellos dos y lo que quería lograr con ese distanciamiento era que el la extrañara tanto como ella lo extrañaba cuando se iban de gira y ella no podía acompañarlo. Tom en menos de un minuto pensó que eso era muy tierno pero luego pensó en lo mucho que lo hizo sufrir y concluyo pensando que era egoísta e injusto.

Ella también le recalco la razón de la pelea y le dijo que cuando tomaba se ponía pesado a lo que Tom dijo que era mentira porque el solo quería dormir y ella no podía esperar al día siguiente para confrontarlo porque era una psicótica obsesiva compulsiva con la perfección y que siempre quería tener la razón.

Giovanna se quedo atónita con lo que Tom le dijo y toda la rabia que sentía volvió, ya que había desaparecido y tenia la intención de volver con el. Tom le dio un giro inesperado y le dijo que no se aguantaba más eso y que la dejaba. Salió de la casa y tiro la puerta tan duro que casi sale de sus bisagras.

Los McGuys también se quedaron atónitos pero ellos mejor que nadie sabían que Tom debajo de tanta dulzura era medio compulsivo y de vez en cuando decía las cosas como le venían sin importarle nada porque estaba molesto. Muy raras veces se molestaba así que era muy extraño verlo con esas actitudes, pero si se molestaba salía a la luz un Fletcher que muy pocos conocían. A Tom no le gustaba hablar de eso ya que sabia que había hecho mal y a partir de ese día se despechaba solo y por poco tiempo ya que creía que si lo hacia frente a sus amigos, estos lo cachetearían para que reaccionara porque de ellos el era el mas comprensible y el que siempre los escuchaba al estar despechados porque a los demás no les gustaba mucho eso. A pesar de que aparentara, ellos se daban cuenta de la falta de ánimo y de ideas de Tom pero no le decían nada porque sabían que se le pasaría.

Así que volviendo a la "magnifica" idea de Danny, este le dijo a Tom:

A ver Tom, explícame por que no te gusta la idea.

Si ustedes desean prostituirse con las fans es su problema – empezó a decir Tom – ¿Es que acaso no han visto ninguno de esos shows? ¿Vieron el de la bisexual? Es pura prostitución con hombres y mujeres.

No somos gays. No invitaremos a hombres – comento Dougie.

No es que nos volvamos gays lo que me preocupa. Es que eso no es en serio. Todo es arreglado, todas las chicas son… muy complacientes (por así decirlo), las relaciones que surgen de allí no duran ni un mes y lo hacen las personas que quieren ganar fama rápida exponiéndose y haciendo el ridículo. Una típica idea de Daniel Alan David Jones – concluyo Tom.

¡Gracias! – dijo Danny sarcásticamente.

¿Por qué lo quieres hacer? – pregunto Tom.

Porque pensé en verlo de otra manera. Pensé que fuera como una competencia entre McFlyers para ver cuales nos conocen más y quizás le podríamos dar una recompensa aparte de apreciar nuestra sexy apariencia en todo el transcurso de la competencia... y quien sabe, quizás de verdad nos lleguen a gustar y si las llegamos a conocer sabremos si nos quieren por fama o si es de verdad. También seria una buena manera de acercarnos más a ellas.

¿Cómo sabríamos que de verdad son fans y no solo chicas que quieren fama? – pregunto Dougie.

Le haríamos un pequeño cuestionario con cosas de nosotros. Aunque eso no significa que porque sean fans no quieran fama.

Creo que solo me divertiré, me emborrachare y no lo tomare en serio – concluyo Dougie dando una aprobación indirecta.

¡Así se dice oxigenado! – dijo Danny chocando las cinco con Dougie.

¡¿Para que creamos Super City entonces? – dijo Tom tratando de buscar mas excusas para decir que no.

En Super City no podemos conocerlas personalmente sino ganan un Meet and Great y además hay muchas chicas que no pueden estar allí. La inscripción al reality no solo será para las Pioneers sino para todas las fans con tal de que pasen el cuestionario y nuestra prueba de "sexidad" – le dijo Danny con una gran sonrisa y al instante le dio un codazo a Harry para que sonriera con el, y este piso a Dougie para que también sonriera.

¡Por ! – dijeron en coro.

Tom respiro hondo y les dijo:

Esta… bien. Como quieran… Se que no pueden hacer nada sin mi – dijo bromeando pero seriamente – ¡IDIOTAS!

Los chicos fueron y le dieron un abrazo masivo a Tom acompañado por muchos besos, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Tom porque Dougie lo lleno de salsa de ajo gracias a la hamburguesa que le había expropiado a Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: The Weirdo Party Girls**

A los meses ya se había corrido la noticia del reality show que planeaba hacer McFly, hasta llegar a los oídos de unas de las más grandes fans de la banda. Una de ellas se estaba bañando mientras la otra le leía las últimas noticias publicadas en un blog sobre famosos.

_Después de un muy gran ascenso en las carteleras musicales a nivel mundial, la popular banda británica de pop, McFly decidió buscar otra manera de conectarse con sus fans aparte de la popular página Super City. Danny Jones integrante de McFly nos explica esta nueva idea "La idea es realizar un Reality Show en el cual lo principal seria encontrar el amor en una persona común y corriente que nos conozca hasta mejor que nuestras propias madres. Esas son las fans que tanto nos han apoyado en estos siete años de carrera y nos conocen a tal punto que saben hasta nuestras mañas para ir al baño, cosa que… da miedo". Harry continuo "Esta también seria una buena manera de acercarnos a muchas de nuestras fans y conocerlas. Mostrarles un poco de nuestro mundo y ellas a nosotros el suyo". Dougie agrego "Todas las chicas pueden participar, es decir que sean o no sean Pioneers pueden inscribirse. Las inscripciones son en Bolton, la ciudad natal del Sr. Jones". Y Tom concluyo "Les haremos un cuestionario para ver si son o no fans de nuestra banda, si lo pasan nosotros escogeremos al azar quienes serán las afortunadas. Suerte chicas… Ah y para que les quede claro ¡Todo fue idea de Danny, todo es culpa de el!" _– termino de leer Gaby con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

¡AHHHHH! – grito Yulieth que salió corriendo de la ducha. – ¡Yo estaré ahí! – agarro las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación.

¡Estas en bata de baño! ¿Y adonde vas? ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme porque sabes que nos inscribiremos juntas!

¿Te inscribirás? – dijo Yulieth de regreso para vestirse.

Es McFly. Eso lo resume todo – dijo Gaby.

Supongo que tienes razón… Pensé que me verías como loca por tomar una decisión tan compulsivamente…

¡¿Es que acaso ya ibas a Bolton en bata de baño y toda mojada para conquistar al Sr. Douglas? – dijo Gaby sarcásticamente con una ceja arqueada y riendo levemente.

¡Obviamente no! Iba a decirle a Izzy – dijo Yulieth tirándole un cojín en la cara. – Solo ya había decidido que me inscribiría… ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

No lo sé... Pero a ver ¿Cuando nos hemos arriesgado en nuestras vidas? Tenemos la posibilidad de conocer a los amores de nuestras vidas con tan sólo un viaje y un cuestionario que podríamos contestar con las manos amarradas, vendadas y con cinta adhesiva en la boca.

Que bueno que no me arriesgare sola – dijo Yulieth aliviada de saber que podía contar con una de sus amigas que era tan inesperada y loca como ella.

Es McFly – concluyó Gaby. Y era cierto, eso lo resumía todo.

Después de arreglarse se fueron en carro a casa de Izzy, otra amiga McFlyer. Ellas sabían que Izzy se moriría al saber el suicidio que iban a cometer porque ella era muy inocente en ese tipo de cosas y tenía miedo a arriesgarse en su vida. Las pocas veces que lo hizo fue por culpa de Gaby o Yulieth y pasó como dos semanas sin dirigirles ni la más mínima palabra.

Llegaron y no habría la puerta así que Yulieth había visto en el piso una piedra del tamaño de un puño, la agarró y al apreciarla lo dudo un segundo pero luego le dijo a Gaby:

Cuando Danny la pervierta me lo agradecerá.

No creo que te agradezca por perder su inocencia – le dijo Gaby.

Estará tan pervertida que si lo hará – dijo Yulieth riendo sonoramente.

En ese momento ella se alistaba para lanzar la piedra en el techo de su casa cuando Izzy salió.

¡Baja esa arma homicida! – le dijo a Yulieth viendo la enorme piedra que creía que le iba a lanzar.

Tanto como homicida, no – le aclaró Yulieth.

Pero si le caía al techo y lo rompía iba a ser asesinato "techal" y si le caía a ella en la cabeza... Pues eso sí sería asesinato – dijo Gaby razonando pero riéndose.

Pero señorita afortunada, no venimos a matarla de un piedrazo asesino en la cabeza; sino a decirle una increíble noticia – dijo Yulieth emocionada.

Si nos invitaras a pasar no nos quejaríamos y si nos brindaras chocolate caliente tampoco – le apuntó Gaby.

Izzy las invito a pasar pero ya tenia miedo de cual pudiera ser esa "increíble noticia" porque las ultimas "increíbles noticias" que había recibido por parte de sus dos locas amigas la habían puesto en "riesgo". Pero montarse en una mega inmensa montaña rusa con cinco vueltas circulares y entrar en una casa embrujada donde te persigue un "fantasma" no es algo a lo que Yulieth llamaría "riesgo". Y para Gaby ir a un safari por África con sus dos amigas tampoco le parecía un "riesgo". Aunque claro, que Izzy se bajo del carrito de turistas molesta y un elefante la vio y empezó a acercársele a toda velocidad, lo que la hizo correr a toda velocidad hasta el carrito y el conductor casi funde el motor porque el elefante las persiguió un gran trecho de camino.

La habían convencido de ir porque sus dos amigas tenían un poder de persuasión muy grande pero ella estaba decidida de que esta vez no pasaría así.

Debe de ser algo importante como para destruirme el techo de la casa – dijo Izzy con miedo.

Queremos que digas que si. ¡Sera una experiencia increíble! Si es que logramos pasar la prueba… claro – se apresuro a decir Yulieth.

No te vamos a obligar… ¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad? – se apresuro a decirle Gaby a Yulieth al ver la mirada de "no tenga la menor idea de lo que mis psicóticas amigas hablan" de Izzy.

Claro que no – dijo Yulieth con una gran sonrisa y cruzando sus dedos por detrás de su espalda.

¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ustedes están hablando!

¡De McFly! – dijeron en coro.

Izzy se paro deprisa de su asiento y fue a la cocina para huir de sus amigas. Ella sabía muy bien lo que tramaban y no iba a participar a pesar de tener la posibilidad de conocer a las personas mas admiradas por ella.

¡NO ME INSCRIBIRE! – les grito Izzy.

Dinos por que – le pregunto Gaby ya planeando como iban a persuadirla.

¡Porque chicas decentes como nosotras no deberíamos de estar compitiendo por ver cual engatusa mejor a un chico! – les dijo. – ¡Ellos deberían de competir por nosotras! ¡Somos decentes!

Bueno, decentes o no todas tenemos sentimientos y si existe la posibilidad de conocerlos así sea poco ortodoxa lo haremos –Gaby sabía que con esto no se podía negar, ya que conocer a Danny Jones sería una experiencia inolvidable para Izzy, igual que para ella sería conocer a Tom Fletcher.

¡Son unas tramposas! Saben que con el fin de conocer a Danny llevaría a cabo cualquiera de sus acciones mortales! – No podía evitar ser tan cínica, después de que todo el recuerdo de la montaña rusa seguía muy fresco en su mente.

¡Sabes que nos amas! –Dijeron sus amigas, a la vez, muy al estilo de un par de gemelas idénticas, utilizando sus mejores sonrisas malvadas.

Entonces. ¡Comienza nuestro viaje hacia lo desconocido, Galaxys defenders stay forever! –Dijo Gaby, muy al estilo Fletcher, puesto que ella compartía sus gustos con el aunque él no lo supiera.

Las chicas ya que habían decidido ir, empezaron a preparar sus videos de audición ya que se había regado la noticia de que había que mandar unos. Los grabaron en sus casas y en los lugares donde pasaban mas el tiempo.

Izzy hablo sobre lo que le gustaba hacer y demostró ser una excelente cantante haciendo un cover perfecto de la canción "Falling In Love" de McFly, también toco un poco de guitarra y bajo demostrando tener excelentes habilidades musicales. Demostró sus destrezas para el baile y explico que era bailarina desde los seis años. Hablo de si misma omitiendo varias cosas sobre su timidez para que ese no fuera un motivo para que no la eligieran.

Por su parte Gaby hablo de todas las cosas _geek_ que le gustaban, mostro muchas de sus colecciones de objetos de "Back To The Future", "Friends", "Harry Potter" y "Star Wars" que de seguro le encantarían a Tom pero el demostraría tener muchas mas cosas, al igual que Izzy habló sobre su personalidad y lo que le gusta hacer que es básicamente, no mucho; también hablo de lo excelente estudiante que era, sus metas, lo que se propone, lo centrada que era y la extraña combinación de madures e inmadurez que poseía. También, hablo de sus gustos musicales excelentes.

Yulieth demostró que era la campeona de natación de su colegio cuando era joven. Demostró sus destrezas musicales tocando el piano, pero a diferencia de Izzy ella no cantaba por no poseer una voz melodiosa como la de ella. Al igual que las demás hablo de su personalidad y de lo que le gustaba hacer, en esta parte ella demostró una afición a los videos juegos y a los animales. También mostro a sus animales, los cuales presento en el video.

Luego de esto las chicas tuvieron que viajar a Bolton para presentar la prueba y demostrar ser McFlyers 100% verificadas. La prueba la pasaron con las mejores notas al igual que muchas otras pero luego tuvieron que enviar sus videos con los resultados para que allí los chicos evaluaran y escogieran quienes serian las afortunadas.

Paso un mes exactamente hasta el día que se publicaría en Super City y el Tumblr de Tom quienes serian las chicas con la enorme oportunidad de conocerlos y hacer lo que sea para conquistarlos. La primera en aparecer en la lista, sin ningún orden definido, fue Gaby (ella estaba segura de que quizás no la elegirían pero allí estaba y era una de las primeras aunque eso no significara nada). La segunda de las chicas en aparecer fue Yulieth, la cual empezó a saltar y a gritar agitando su lisa y larga cabellera negra, mientras celebraba empezó a cantar "Friday Night" (canción que la hacia ponerse eléctrica). Cuando Yulieth se calmo, Gaby prosiguió leyendo la lista. Izzy ya esta hiperventilando, era algo completamente increíble que no apareciera en ella después de que sus dos amigas si.

–Lo siento mucho Izzy, pero no apareces –le dijo Yulieth que estaba pegada a la computadora leyendo el listado con Gaby.

–¡¿QUE? –dijo con la voz cortada.

–No le hagas caso a esta anormal Izzy –le dijo Gaby mientras le daba un pequeño manotazo a Yulieth en la cabeza. –¡AQUÍ ESTAS!

Izzy se acerco y en definitiva, allí estaba. La ultima de la lista. Izzy se volteo y se dirigió al mueble para sentarse pero no le dio tiempo. Se desmayo y callo sobre el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ni Izzy, ni Yulieth ni yo poseemos a los mcguys (creo que eso es obvio) ni poseemos el reality show llamado Rock of Love (más obvio aún), por eso es que esta historia es llamada FANfic (duh), es momento de que me "calle" y los deje leer...

**Capítulo 3: Llegada a la Mansión**

El tiempo pasó y era hora de escoger lo que se llevarían ya que al día siguiente seria el viaje. Después de volverse locas por el hecho de que debían escoger sus mejores atuendos, Yulieth, Izzy y Gaby lograron elegir la ropa que llevarían, la de Yulieth era muy femenina, mientras que la de Gaby era algo más hacia el rock, se llevó todos sus pares de converse segura de que a Tom quizás le gustaría verlas, e Izzy, decidió llevar ropa más amoldable a cualquier situación, sólo llevaba un par de tacones (solo en caso de que desearán hacer una cena repentinamente formal).

Después de uno de los viajes más tediosos, largos y desesperantes de sus vidas, habían llegado. ¡Por fin habían llegado a Bolton!

Al bajar del avión las recibieron un gran número de guardaespaldas que levantaron las maletas de todas las concursantes y las montaron en una de las limosinas más pequeñas posadas en frente de ellas. En total eran unas tres limosinas de un brillante color negro. Estaban asombradas con la cantidad de seguridad del área y además con un sinfín de paparazzis esperando a ver a los McGuys. No paraban de tomar fotos y ellas no cerraban sus bocas de turistas taradas ante aquel espectáculo.

Pasen por aquí por favor – les dijo un guardaespaldas ya que por su asombro no habían notado que ya todas las chicas estaban en las limosinas.

¡Esto si me encanta! –dijo Yulieth dando una pequeña carrerita con saltos hacia la limosina, mientras Izzy la miraba con cara de desaprobación y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Gaby se percató de eso y le dio un pequeño empujón a Izzy para que caminara y se montara en la limosina.

Recorrieron una gran parte de Bolton y todo el camino se preguntaron donde sería el lugar del que provenía su pecoso Danny Jones. Hablaron con unas cuantas de las chicas, compartían los mismos gustos y las mismas anécdotas referentes a las impresiones y conocimientos de la banda pero en lo que todas las chicas con las que hablaron coincidían era que una vez que estuvieran en la casa para la competencia no había amistad que valiera ya que como antes lo había mencionado, era una competencia. No se intimidaron, eran tres, eran amigas de toda una vida, estaban juntas en esto, enfrentarían cualquier reto que se les presentara y siempre decían que _galaxy defenders stay together._

Llegaron a la casa y era una mansión. Tenía un hermoso, verde, floral y enorme jardín de enfrente; la casa era de estilo medieval y rustica con piedras grandes y hermosas, pero pintada de un blanco reluciente y brillante como la sonrisa de estos cuatro increíbles chicos que se morían por conocer. En el jardín había una enorme fuente con una estatua en medio de nada más y nada menos que los McGuys en sus poses más absurdas. Algo realmente hilarante. Tom Fletcher en una pose de brazos hacia atrás, muy tierno y con una sonrisa dulce que no dejaba mostrar sus dientes pero que hacía notar aún más el rasgo más resaltante de su cara que eran sus hoyuelos; Harry Judd con una pose que dejaba mostrar sus enormes músculos, muy parecido a un modelo con una gran trayectoria de experiencia y con una cara de serio un tanto exagerada que hacía reír a todos; Danny Jones con la expresión más sexy que cualquier otro, con mirada penetrante y boca medio abierta que dejaba ver sus dientes desnivelados y adorables, tenía una pose de brazos cruzados; y por ultimo Dougie Poynter con su muy peculiar, adorable y hermosa cara de perrito rabioso en la cual tenía la boca abierta mostrando los dientes de un lado y con una ceja levantada, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, un poco inclinado hacia adelante pero recto.

Muchas corrieron a la fuente y posaban con las estatuas de los chicos perfectamente hechas, para tomarse fotos dándoles besos y agarrando sus músculos de piedra, literalmente. Esto resultaba de lo más gracioso para los guardaespaldas que se habían quedado con las chicas en el patio, los cuales en su expresión seria e intimidante de tipos rudos y grandes, dejaban ver que aguantaban una gran carcajada al ver ese montón de chicas con hormonas alborotadas y locas, mientras los demás guardaespaldas entraron a la casa a, suponían, buscar a los chicos para recibirlas.

Gaby se alejó un segundo a caminar por ahí mientras Izzy y Yulieth hablaban de lo inimaginable que estaba resultando todo e incluso Yulieth le dijo a su amiga que le diera una cachetada para ver si estaba despierta a lo cual Izzy no pudo resistirse a pesar de saber que era solo una expresión, ya que estas chicas le debían mucho, según ella, ya que por más que sea, esta había aceptado ir y arriesgarse.

Yulieth la miro con la auténtica cara de "WTF?" cuando su amiga tomo todas sus fuerzas para darle una cachetada que volteo su cara completamente.

–Esto es venganza ¿Cierto? – preguntó retóricamente. –Danny tendrá que tener cuidado contigo. Golpeas como toda una contraparte femenina de Rocky Balboa – dijo riendo y recuperándose de su cara de asombro.

Eso será necesario por si intenta propasarse.

Y querrá hacerlo – dijo muy segura Yulieth. – ¿Realmente crees poder resistirte?

¿Con quién crees que hablas? – dijo Izzy con cara que demostraba estar fingiendo la indignación.

Ya entendí – dijo Yulieth riendo.

Como todas las McFlyers que participarían en el _reality_, Gaby se encontraba muy nerviosa puesto que el conocer a los chicos no era cualquier cosa. _Bueno, tanto como los chicos, no_ pensó en medio de una conmoción que casi la hizo estrellarse con una pared al mejor estilo "Anden 9 y 3/4", pero dejemos esa historia para después ya que pertenece a un mundo más _geek_ que este.

No es que ella fuera en exceso tímida, en realidad no lo era para expresar sus opiniones, ni gustos, ni quejas (de hecho esto último la hacía un poco dura a la vista de otros) era solo que la visión de alguien así podía paralizar a cualquiera, no por su "belleza", físico o sonrisa, lo más hermoso de el era la manera en la cual se concentraba al cantar, tanto que fruncía el ceño de una forma un tanto adorable.

Ok, ya deja de pensar cual _groupie _que ve la revista Attitude, tu eres más que eso– se dijo muy en voz baja para que las chicas no escucharan sus suspiros de amor por el chico del hoyuelo. Sino nunca iban a dejarla en paz con bromas y chistes (en especial Yulieth).

Lo cierto era que de todos los pensamientos que ella tenía, de las ilusiones y aspiraciones, ella no esperaba conocer a Thomas Michael Fletcher de esta manera.

Había empezado a llover en la típica forma inglesa de clima, lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia, todo nublado, ni un rayo de sol, así que como cualquier otra extranjera ella encontraba esto fascinante, algo muy raro en su tan tropical país de origen. Como no había nadie alrededor, decidió cantar su canción favorita "The Heart Never Lies":

_Some people laugh, some people cry__  
__Some people live, some people die__  
__Some people run, right into the fire__  
__Some people hide their every desire__  
__But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me__  
__Then just look into my eyes__  
__'cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall__  
__Others pretend they don't care at all__  
__If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you__  
__The day that you fall I'll be right behind you__  
__To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me__  
__Just look into my eyes__  
__'cause the heart never lies…_

Y justo cuando se encontraba más inspirada escuchó una tosecilla proveniente de algún lugar cercano a ella, su reacción inicial fue dirigirse directamente a una sombra que veía reflejada sobre la pared y atacarla. El ataque fue algo exagerado de su parte, puesto que en poco tiempo había derribado a su "atacante" el cual al salir de la sombra resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Thomas Michael Fletcher.

¡Tom! Me asustaste, siento mucho este ataque…– esto era genial, épico de hecho, la primera vez que conocía a su amor platónico lo derriba, golpea e inmoviliza, genial esto sí que la mantendría hasta la final del _reality._

Tom finalmente, se levantó del suelo y la observó sorprendido, después de todo ella lo había golpeado luego de que el emitiera una tosecilla muy merecida puesto que _él había compuesto esa canción_ pensó indignado y a la vez divertido.

La chica era sin duda extraña, muy extraña. Cabello largo y ondulado, algo enmarañado, brillante pero de un color castaño oscuro que lo inquietaba un tanto puesto que eran características muy propias de cierta _ex novia _suya. _Giovanna, _la razón esencial para que el aceptara esta locura, porque su ida y esa pelea había sido como la firma del documento que lo empujaría a conocer a todas estas chicas y en sí, conocer a _esta _chica. Notaba que no podía tener más de 23 años, además de todas las características físicas descritas anteriormente había algo que sobresalía en ella: sus ojos, eran oscuros mucho más que los suyos que eran de un marrón claro, no, los de ella eran un marrón oscuro idéntico al de su cabello.

–Eh, Tom lamento ese momento de piratería que acabas de escuchar pero te juro que jamás me escucharás cantando una canción escrita por ti, por favor no me demandes– dijo en plena maniobra de Snape-huye-del-shampoo, es decir súper ágil. –Quiero decir esa canción es hermosa como tu sonrisa–. _Genial, ahora ofrécetele ahora Gabriela, muy bien hecho boba_ pensó mientras se sonrojaba cual tomate.

La respuesta de Tom fue la más maravillosa del mundo, _sonrío._

Era algo muy raro en Thomas Michael Fletcher el sonreír de esa manera, cualquier fanática de la banda, amigo o familiar lo había notado y comentado al respecto a lo cual Tom se negaría a hablar con dicha persona en días. _Esa sonrisa valía la pena_ se dijo a sí misma, _era una sonrisa por la cual estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de sus días haciendo tareas del hogar y ejercicios de matemática, así de dispuesta estaba a torturarse_, los pensamientos graciosos la ayudaban a aligerar sus sentimientos hacia otros, era algo que al menos la hacía sentir menos perdida, justo como Tom se veía ahorita, perdido, desorientado, necesitado de cuidados.

En ese mismo momento, como si no pudiera ser más inoportuno, llego un ligero sonido proveniente de Danny. Era su voz ronca y hermosa que llamaba a Tom por detrás de la casa. Tom volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo que reconoció inmediatamente. Dio vuelta a su cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Gaby y le mostro otra cálida sonrisa, a lo que Gaby quedo muy aturdida y no tuvo mas cerebro sino para devolverle otra sonrisa igual de cálida.

–Yo te hare feliz – se dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo, mientras Tom iba de camino a ver que quería Danny.

Después de un rato, las chicas habían abierto sus paraguas debido a la lluvia que empezó a caer y vieron que Gaby regresaba algo aturdida y enchumbada de su caminata por el jardín. Justo en ese momento dejo de llover y todos guardaron los paraguas. Le iban a preguntar a Gaby porque traía esa cara, entre emboba, roja cual tomate, aturdida y con una muy pequeña sonrisa; pero se empezó a escuchar una enorme gritería detrás de ellas.

Las tres chicas voltearon la cabeza muy sincronizadamente y lo que vieron las hizo sonreír de la más soñadora y tonta manera. Eran los cuatro chicos más perfectos que jamás en su vida habrían visto, a no ser de estar allí.

Los McGuys iban bajado unas enormes escales curvas al lado de la casa, muy guapos y con ropas informales pero abrigadas debido a la reciente lluvia que cayó. Era como si esa lluvia hubiera sido perfectamente plasmada en ese corto momento de película vivido entre Gaby y Tom; pero él no estaba mojado ya que se había cambiado. En cambio, Gaby estaba completamente enchumbada.

Todas las chicas gritaban y saltaban como animales. Se podría decir que Yulieth también lo hacía, por su parte Izzy no dejaba de sonreír pero no dejaba mostrar mucho su emoción para parecer controlada; y por ultimo Gaby también grito y salto al ver a Danny, Harry y Dougie pero cuando miro a Tom esta dejo de saltar y gritar para mostrarse un tanto apenada debido a que este tenía una cara muy seria mientras bajaba.

–No sé ustedes chicos, pero yo ya no tengo frio – dijo Danny al llegar abajo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que lo cubría del frio. Las chicas gritaron mucho más ya que Danny tenía una franelilla que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos.

En ese momento fue como si Izzy no pudiera aguantar más, empezó a saltar gritando "¡DANNY DANNY!", lo que produjo que Gaby y Yulieth soltaran unas sonoras carcajadas ahogadas entre tantos gritos.

–Creo que es muy obvio lo que pretende hacer el Sr. Jones. ¿No, chicas? Ni se les ocurra caer en sus redes, porque les aseguro que quizás, jamás logren salir de allí –dijo Harry agregándole un tono siniestro al comentario, y luego estallo en una carcajada.

–No le hagan caso. Les aseguro que si caen en mis "redes" será para bien, porque la afortunada será tratada mejor que una princesa – aseguro Danny que a su vez le picó el ojo a las chicas.

Izzy emitió un sonoro suspiro lo que hizo que Gaby y Yulieth le dijeran a la vez:

¡Descarada!

Los chicos se presentaron de manera general y los guardaespaldas les dieron a todas las chicas una pequeña identificación que pegaron en sus blusas con sus nombres para que a los chicos se les fuera fácil recordarlos.

Las chicas estaban reunidas en pequeños grupos hablando mientras los McGuys se iban acercando a cada uno de ellos para presentarse personalmente con cada una de las chicas.

Al grupo de Gaby, Izzy y Yulieth, se les unió una chica que acababan de conocer en la limosina y con la cual habían hablado por largo rato. Su nombre era Vanessa. Ella estaba allí no solo para conocer a sus ídolos sino que estaba dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de Harry Judd.

Les parecía curiosa la idea de que el chico perfecto para Gaby fuera el más tierno y nerd de todos que era Tom Fletcher, que Izzy sintiera una enorme atracción hacia el más "prostituto" de la banda que era Danny Jones, que Yulieth no tuviera más ojos sino para mirar a uno de los chicos más raros que era Dougie Poynter y la recién conocida Vanessa estuviera allí para conquista a Harry Judd. Definitivamente no habría conflicto de intereses entre estas chicas ya que la meta de cada una era diferente. Aunque eso no garantizaba que no hubiera disputas.

Cuando los chicos se acercaron al grupo de nuestras protagonistas, todas estaban lo más controladas posibles. Sabían que con el tiempo en convivencia con ellos ya no sentirían nervios ni los verían como algo completamente inalcanzable, ya que estaban justo allí y ellas estaban junto a ellos, por ellos y para ellos.

El primero en presentarse fue Harry. Todas lo saludamos de la más amena manera posible y Vanessa parecía muy tranquila.

–Tus músculos son mucho más grandes en persona – le dijo Vanessa con una mirada picara.

–Eres más hermosa en persona que en el video de audición – le contesto Harry que también le sonrió pícaramente.

–Permiso "Harrymeo" – le dijo Dougie para que se quitara, ya que era su turno de saludarlas.

Dougie saludo y se presentó muy locamente como el es, dando datos poco conocidos de él que hicieron reír a todas. Pero en el momento cuando todas estaban dándole la mano y diciendo sus nombres, llego hasta donde Yulieth.

–Lindo nombre. Excelente para una buena canción. Yo soy Douglas pero puedes llamarme como prefieras, Doug, Dougito, rey lagarto, algo lindo, solo Dougie o incluso te permitiré que me digas Dougay –concluyo Dougie. Esta última parte la dijo muy rápidamente, lo que Danny advirtió como nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo que había notado solo dos veces durante ese día.

–Por los momentos solo te llamare Doug, pero espero que pueda llamarte pronto de otra manera –le dijo Yulieth con una risa nerviosa.

–Espero que sea algún apodo lindo, tierno…

–¿Amoroso? –hizo hincapié Danny que estaba atrás esperando a que Dougie terminara.

–Como lo quieras llamar –concluyó con una sonrisa penosa y su voz nerviosa.

–Eso depende. Quizás sea algo gracioso, "Dougay" – respondió Yulieth para darle un poco más de humor, cosa que la tranquilizaba ya que no demostraba su seriedad ante este chico que acababa de conocer, porque realmente esperaba darle un apodo amoroso en un futuro.

–Realmente espero que sea algo lindo –le dijo con tono serio pero bajando la cabeza para no verle el rostro a Yulieth. Este comentario hizo que Yulieth se pusiera roja (color que no se distinguía mucho debido a su tono de piel morena, típico de una chica latina) y mostrara una enorme sonrisa acompañada con unos ojos de mirada brillante.

Danny lo jalo por la parte trasera de la camisa y lo poso atrás de el para poder saludar a las chicas. Tom se venia acercando finalmente pero antes llamo al recién apartado Dougie para preguntarle algo.

Danny empezó a saludarlas a todas y a alagarlas como todo un caballero. Izzy estaba a punto de estallar. Al llegar a Yulieth le dijo:

–Eres el prototipo perfecto de chica que le gustan a Dougie. Por lo menos físicamente, y con talento además. Espero que tus sentimientos sean los mejores –le dijo seriamente.

–Gracias. Eso te lo aseguro –le respondió Yulieth algo asombrada con el comentario de Danny.

_ Seguro se lo dices a todas a las que Dougie dice algo más serio que las locuras con las que se presenta… Cosa muy adorable además… Concéntrate ¿Qué te pasa? _Se dijo a si misma tratando de no volar en sus pensamientos.

–¡Tranquila! A el le gustan las chicas hermosas –dijo riendo ya que notaba su cara de asombro. Yulieth le sonrió también pero no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera cierto ya que era muy incrédula y no permitía que la ilusionaran fácilmente, ni siquiera "el gran amor de su vida", además era la primera vez que la veía a parte del video de audición, _si es que lo vio_ pensó. Era simplemente absurdo para ella.

Gaby le dio un codazo a Yulieth, la cual la miro un tanto confundida tratando de entender lo que había acabado de pasar.

– ¡Debiste de darle una muy buena impresión en el video de audición! – le dijo en un susurro emocionado.

–Claro – le contesto secamente, pensando en que realmente era un sueño. Era muy irreal como para creerlo.

Danny procedió a saludar a Izzy la cual tenia una cara que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. Danny le dio la mano y justo cuando Izzy planeaba responder con un cálido "¡Hola!" se le fue nublando la vista y empezó a marearse hasta no saber más de ella.

Empezó a caer hacia un lado y las chicas abrieron la boca y los ojos completamente asombradas e inundadas de nervios ya que no esperaban esa reacción. Danny se apresuró a atajarla en el aire para que no se golpeara contra el piso. La sostuvo y luego la cargo con sus brazos desnudos y pego contra su pecho para llevarla adentro a que la atendieran. Izzy estaba en su paraíso imaginario y ni siquiera estaba consiente para disfrutarlo. Danny la llevo adentro y le dijo a sus amigas que lo acompañaran.

Por otro lado, mientras todo esto ocurría, Tom y Dougie conversaban acerca de algo que Tom no quería comentarle muy abiertamente a Dougie. Él sabía que podía confiar en Dougie ya que él era muy inseguro de sus sentimientos y en el que siempre contaba para desahogarse era Tom. Pero aun así este solo le hacía un montón de preguntas que terminaron en un regaño por parte de Dougie.

–Te llame para preguntarte si ¿ya te presentaste a aquel grupo de chicas? –le pregunto Tom conociendo la respuesta.

–Si, deberías venir. Son agradables –Dougie volteo y las miró.

–Muy linda la de morado ¿no? ¿Qué te pareció en persona? –dijo Tom perspicaz, refiriéndose a Yulieth. –Porque casi te da un ataque cuando supiste que no había quedado en la elección al azar, he hiciste que Harry le diera el lugar de otra chica –dijo Tom riendo entre dientes, lo que hizo que Dougie se pusiera rojo.

– ¿Qué quieres Tom? –pregunto Dougie evadiendo.

–Está bien… Ehh… ¿Es simpática aquella chica? –pregunto refiriéndose a Gaby.

–Así parece… Es muy amena y parece muy apegada a sus amigas –le contesto Dougie indiferentemente.

– ¿Se te parece a alguien? –le pregunto detallándola mientras esta saludaba a Danny.

– ¡Ella no es Giovanna, Tom! –le dijo muy acertadamente Dougie, que se mostraba muy serio.

–No me mal interpretes…

– ¿Acaso buscas a una doble de ella? Porque no la vas a conseguir. Solo vas a conseguir a una chica diferente, con sentimientos diferentes, forma de ser distinta y vida distinta. No a una imitadora o a su doble perfecta. Si esa chica te llamo la atención, conócela y si te llega a gustar ella o cualquier otra, que sea por quien esa chica es, no porque se parezca a Giovanna y tú seas un cobarde despechado que no puede querer a otra chica –concluyo Dougie con el ceño fruncido.

Tom lo miro apenado ya que Dougie había captado perfectamente la idea que él había plasmado en su cerebro. También estuvo de acuerdo con Dougie, era un cobarde y tenía que abrirse a nuevas experiencias y a personas nuevas. No compararlas ni relacionarlas con nadie, solo conocer quiénes eran.

–Sé que digo cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando –comento Dougie, virtuoso.

Tom iba a responder pero luego vio hacia donde estaban las chicas y noto todo el alboroto. Izzy acababa de desmallarse y Danny la llevaba en brazos hacia la casa. Tom y Dougie fueron a ver qué había pasado.

Izzy despertó al momento de sentir una sensación extremadamente fría en su cara, que la mojaba y la hacía reaccionar de un extraño trance. Era un vaso de agua fría que le había tirado Vanessa cuando los chicos salieron a buscar a la enfermera de la casa.

–Que extrema –comento Gaby con cara de asombro y miedo de que Vanessa fuera a hacerle algo semejante si volvía a golpear a Tom pero esta vez fuera ella la que se desmayara de la pena.

–¡¿Qué rayos le pasa? –les gritó Izzy aun inconsciente de que había pasado.

–Les dijimos que no habías comido en todo el día, y por eso el desmayo –le explico Yulieth.

–¿Qué? –pregunto aun confundida.

Entro Danny apresurado al oír la voz de la chica que se había desmayado en sus brazos.

–¿Estas bien… Que le hicieron? –pregunto al verla toda mojada.

–¡Despertarla! –le dijo Frankie con una enorme sonrisa macabra.

–¡Que bien! –le dijo viéndola asustado y con una sonrisa fingida. –Ehh… Debo irme… Espero te sientas mejor… Hay muchas mas chicas gritando mi nombre y esperando para desmayarse en mis brazos –le dijo a Tom riendo, que estaba entrando en ese momento.

–No es gracioso –le dijo Gaby a Danny enojada de que se burlara de su amiga indirectamente y atacada por los nervios aun de que a Izzy le hubiera pasado algo. –No tuvo tiempo de comer nada, por eso el desmayo. Ni creas que fue por ti –le dijo seriamente a pesar de que sabia que si había sido por el, pero esa actitud arrogante de Danny la saco de quicio.

–Oye espera, no mal interpretes, no quise…

–Vete Danny –le dijo calmadamente Tom. –Hay chicas gritando tu nombre.

–Si, vete –le dijo Izzy muy apenada con lo que había pasado ya que estaba consiente, y algo decepcionada del comentario.

Danny salió consiente de que había sido un completo idiota arrogante. Le iba a pedir disculpas cuando no estuvieran Tom ni su amiga defendiéndola. Además también quería escuchar que se defendiera ella sola.

Tom volteo y estaba allí Gaby mirándolo, la cual sonrió tímidamente.

–Soy Tom y tu eres Gaby ¿Cierto? –le dijo amablemente.

–Así es – _¡sabía mi nombre! ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pregúntaselo tonta _pensó_. _–¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

_ Porque no esperé a preguntártelo a ti. Necesitaba saberlo, _se dijo Tom sinceramente en sus adentros.

–Lo dice en tu identificación –le señalo Tom. ¡_Que inteligente Fletcher! Se te pega lo de Danny._

–Cierto. Lo había olvidado. El presentarse es solo cortesía con esto –dijo viéndose su identificación. _¡Tonta!_

–Además… Es imposible no conocer el nombre de una atacante tan buena –dijo Tom sonriendo.

–Eso fue un enorme accidente…

–Me lo imagino. Pero ya está olvidado. ¿Empezamos de nuevo? Sin golpes por favor –le dijo bromeando y le extendió su mano. Mientras Gaby emitía un suspiro de alivio que se le escapó.

–Por supuesto –le dijo con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes, mientras apretaba su mano delicada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Primera Noche en la Mansión**

Después de todo el alboroto formado por Izzy inconscientemente, las demás chicas las miraban como celosas de la cantidad de tiempo que habían tenido con los chicos, a pesar de no ser ellas las que pidieron esa "atención".

Los chicos terminaron de presentarse con todas y les dijeron que los guardaespaldas las llevarían a la casa y les mostrarían cuales eran las habitaciones de cada una ya que ya era de noche y de seguro querrían descansar después de tan exhaustivo viaje. También les informaron que a los dos días les dirían cual seria el primer desafío.

La casa era tan hermosa en su interior como en su exterior. Tenía todo tipo de decoraciones y dibujos en las paredes (una habitación en particular tenia plasmados en las paredes de gran tamaño todos los tatuajes que los chicos habían hecho en sus cuerpos), tenía unas enormes lámparas de cristal con dorado, muebles blancos y negros de cuero, una muy suave alfombra de color azul oscuro que era muy peluda.

– Ni crean que todo esto fue decorado por los muchachos –dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

–Eso seria muy gay, teniendo en cuenta la decoración tan sofisticada y lo toscos que pueden llegar a ser estos chicos –agrego otro.

–La verdad es que si nos imaginamos a los chicos decorando esto con un absoluto cuidado –rio una de las chicas. Todas estallaron a reír porque de ellos se podía esperar cualquier tipo de conducta que los guardaespaldas consideraran homosexual.

La cocina tenia una enorme mesa en la que cabían todas las chicas para comer. Al abrir las alacenas, no se sorprendieron de encontrar todo tipo de dulces: chocolate, galletas, muffins, donas, chupetas, caramelos, la inolvidable mantequilla de maní y un sinfín de ingredientes para prepararle cualquier tipo de dulces al Sr. Fletcher. Fueron a otra sala en la que había todo tipo de instrumentos musicales colgados en las paredes. Uno de los guardaespaldas tocó un botón que hizo que todas las luces de la habitación se apagaran y del techo salió una bola de disco y el piso empezó a iluminarse de todo tipo de colores, también salió un tubo de strippers del techo. Esto dejo perplejas a unas y otras empezaron a bailar riéndose ya que era muy obvio que la idea de eso fue de Danny. Fueron a otro lugar y descubrieron que era un gimnasio que tenia un acceso al patio de atrás, en el cual había todo tipo de canchas: futbol, basquetbol, voleibol, un área de golf y una piscina que ninguna estaba segura de usarla, todo obra de Judd supusieron todas. Por el mismo patio fueron hasta un área en el que había un pequeño zoológico de reptiles y otros tipos de animales, pero principalmente reptiles; detrás había una pista de skate y todo eso obviamente había sido puesto allí para y por Dougie. En el zoológico de Doug también había un monito que el mismo se había encargado de llamar "Danny".

Ya era muy tarde en la noche y todas las chicas estaban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Eran cuatro chicas por habitación ya que estas tenían dos literas, eran cinco habitaciones, en total había unas veinte chicas en competencia.

Yulieth no podía dormir, así que se levanto y fue a recorrer un poco la casa. Durante su recorrido escucho un ruido sordo que sonó como si algo se callera en la cocina.

_Hay diecinueve personas mas aparte de mi, podría ser cualquier persona,_ se dijo a si misma tratando de bloquear también la loca idea de que podría ser uno de los chicos. _Además ¿Qué harían ellos en esta casa?_ concluyó, ya que los chicos permanecían y dormían en una pequeña casa en los alrededores del patio trasero. Aunque también se sentía algo asustada ya que ella y uno de sus primos acostumbraban a que siempre que se reunían veían una gran maratón de películas de terror. Esto lo hicieron una noche antes del largo viaje a Bolton. Las imágenes de todo ese tipo de películas venían a su mente tan rápido como un rayo y no podía sacarlas._ Tranquila, es cualquier persona_ se decía tratando de tranquilizarse.

Siguió caminando hasta la cocina y se le cayó un brazalete que tenia en la muñeca, se volteo y agacho para agarrarlo; cuando se lo puso sintió que alguien la miraba a sus espaldas. _¡No es nada!_ Y justo entonces escucho un paso que se aproximaba a ella. Emitió un sonoro grito que de seguro dejaría sordo al "fantasma" de la cocina, los nervios no le permitieron pararse así que se arrastro gateando y aun gritando. Cuando iba pasando por debajo de una de las mesas sintió que algo la sujeto por el hombro y le daba vuelta. Dejo de gritar pero estaba muerta de miedo, se encendieron las luces y lo que vio la hizo casi desmayarse: era Dougie con su mano fría en su hombro y agachado en frente ella con la otra mano extendida hasta un encendedor de luz.

Dougie tampoco podía dormir y quiso comer algo dulce pero resulto ser que la alacena de la casa donde estaban ellos estaba vacía porque todo estaba en la mansión de las chicas. A la mañana siguiente Tom y Harry iban a comprar algo de comer para ellos, pero esa noche no había nada ya que todo lo habían preparado para la llegada de las chicas. Dougie de puntillas agarro las llaves de la otra casa y se escabullo de la habitación de Harry que era donde estaban las llaves.

_¡A prostituirse! _Se dijo Harry bromeando ya que lo había escuchado y rio por lo bajo cuando salió.

Estaba en la cocina cuando escucho a alguien y fue a ver quien era pero estaba tan oscuro que no supo quien era, solo supo que era una chica (o un hombre con voz de chiquilla) y que casi la, o lo mato del susto, pero cuando prendió las luces sus ojos se pusieron tan grandes por el asombro de ver que era Yulieth.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados y asombrados mirándose un momento. Yulieth pensó en pararse rápidamente pero estaba atrapada debajo de la mesa que a la luz era muy grande y si quería salir debía gatear hasta el otro extremo ya que Dougie le bloqueaba la salida de este extremo.

–¿Te ayudo? –dijo Dougie reaccionando. –Lamento mucho eso –le dijo mientras le extendía la mano. Yulieth la agarro y justo cuando se iba a parar, calculo mal y se dio un buen golpe contra la mesa. Que hizo reír a Dougie.

–¿No podías dormir?

–La verdad es que no. No dejaba de pensar en toda esta atroz locura que nos espera. Que tal si una de nuestras fans enloquece y por sacarla del programa saca un cuchillo y nos amenaza a todos y te agarra de rehén… –decía Dougie inventándose todo un loco drama en la cabeza que hizo sonreír a Yulieth.

–¡O mejor aun! Trae a Danny, tu mono, y que les caiga a bananazos a todos –dijo Yulieth riendo. Dougie no sabia exactamente si era una burla como lo hacían la mayoría de las personas a las que no les agradaba porque era muy "anormal" así que empezó a torcer la boca tratando de descifrar que era. –Es genial escuchar una de tus extrañas historias personalmente –concluyo seriamente y con una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Ya conociste a Danny? –pregunto aun torciendo la boca.

–¿Al real o… a tu mono? –le pregunto Yulieth pensando en la graciosa anécdota detrás de ese nombre y rió.

–Ambos son unos monos –le dijo Dougie, que la vez se rasco la cabeza como tal para hacer reír a Yulieth. Esta lo hizo y dejo ver una tímida sonrisa.

Dougie realmente no quería meter la pata como siempre lo hacia con las chicas después de perderse por unos segundos en esa dulce sonrisa, así que esta vez quiso ser directo y hacerle una pregunta a Yulieth que el creía que era la razón por su tan mala racha con mujeres.

–¿Crees que soy un anormal, cierto? –pregunto Dougie mirando al piso.

–Ser normal es aburrido. La gente "anormal" es la que tiene mas estilo y se divierte mas, además –le respondió Yulieth mientras Dougie la miraba incrédulo. –Te lo digo de anormal a anormal.

–Pareces muy normal.

–Deberías conocernos a mis amigas y a mí. Quizás seamos parte de las más anormales y nerds de aquí… ¡Nos llevaríamos muy bien! –le aseguro Yulieth que empezaba a ponerse roja.

–La verdad es que no lo dudo. En ese caso, creo que seria maravilloso conocerte… –le dijo mirándola a los oscuros ojos marrón con una tímida sonrisa. –Y a tus amigas –completó rápidamente.

–Claro… –le dijo Yulieth también mirándolo a sus ojos azules brillantes, hipnotizada.

–¿Por qué no podías dormir? –le pregunto Dougie tratando de que la conversación fluyera y no se quedara estancado sin nada que decir.

–Maratón de películas de terror –le respondió Yulieth ahora agradeciendo haber visto eso para no poder dormir y tener este loco encuentro con Dougie.

–¡Genial! Yo también hago eso con Tom… solo que soy yo quien lo convence de ello –admitió. –¿Te obligaron a verlas?

–¡Para nada! Me obsesionan. Se podría decir que soy un tanto masoquista…

Justo en ese momento, se empezaron a escuchar un montón de pasos bajando las escaleras. Dougie y Yulieth se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina ya que hablando se habían ido caminando hasta ella. Dougie le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de forma inconsciente a Yulieth cuando se asomaron por la puerta, lo que hizo que el corazón de esta empezara a latir tan rápido como un carro de carreras.

Las chicas bajaron ya que escucharon los gritos de Yulieth y al ver a Dougie todas apresuraron el paso para ser las primeras en saludarlo. Dougie entro muy rápido a la cocina y todas las chicas empezaron a acosarlo con saludos desesperados. Las saludo pero ya estaba listo para irse.

–Yo ya me iba… Solo vine a buscar algo de comer… –les dijo.

–¡Toma! –Yulieth le dio un gran pote de nutela de chocolate ya que estaba a su lado.

–¡Perfecto! Ahora, hasta mañana chicas… Que duermas bien… o que por lo menos logres dormir. Si no sueñas con Danny dándote bananazos –dijo dirigiéndose a Yulieth y sonriendo.

–Igual tu. Cuando amanezca y estés lleno de banana no me eches la culpa –le respondió sonriendo igual.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Dougie tropezó con una silla atrás de el y cayo al piso con todo y silla. Se levanto rápidamente y pego su cabeza contra el mesón.

–Estoy muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa apenada y con el pulgar en alto.

Todas las chicas mal pensaron este ultimo pedazo de la conversación y miraron a Yulieth muy celosas porque era muy obvio que el la había asustado y gracias a eso habían tenido una charla muy amena llena de bromas entre ellos. Dougie se fue y cuando Yulieth iba a dormir la acosaron con un montón de miradas "asesinas" y preguntas de las cuales no contesto ninguna.

Esa noche Dougie soñó que Danny (su mono no, sino el real Danny) le caía a bananazos con una enorme y larga cola de mono, y comportándose como tal. Se despertó riendo y justo en ese momento Harry buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

–No preguntare que te sucedió anoche –le dijo Harry pervirtiendo todo. A lo que Dougie lanzo una carcajada muy sonora y acordándose de la noche anterior se puso rojo. –Justo por eso no lo hare – le dijo viendo su color rojo.


End file.
